1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security feature for a security element, a security paper or a data carrier that exhibits a substrate into which at least one through opening and at least one marking in registration with the through opening are to be introduced. The present invention especially relates to a method for manufacturing such a security feature, as well as a security element, a security paper and a data carrier having such a security feature.
2. Description of Related Art
Identification cards, such as credit cards or identity cards, are often provided with an individual identifier by means of laser engraving. Also the production of through openings in value documents by laser cutting has long been known. For example, in publication DE 43 34 848 C1 is described a security paper having, sealed by a transparent cover foil, a window-like through hole that can be produced by a laser-cutting process.